我爱你 Wǒ ài nǐ
by Pouki26
Summary: Aimer ne veut pas dire renoncer à sa liberté Derek, c'est lui donner un sens, balance Stiles au visage du loup. Ce qui me lie à toi est bien plus fort que l'amour et tu le sais...


**Bien le bonjour chers fans de Sterek !**

**Voici un petit OS sans prétention qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Par un triste après-midi d'automne, alors que la pluie s'abat, impitoyable et monotone sur la petite ville de Beacon Hills, que les gens sans problèmes et sains d'esprit restent bien au chaud chez eux tout en zappant sur la télécommande de la télé, que chacun vaque à ses occupations; un jeune homme, vaguement têtu et un peu hyperactif sur les bords, a pris le risque de sortir de chez lui, de grimper dans sa jeep adorée et de foncer sans prévenir chez le loup-garou le plus froid et certainement le plus arrogant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.<p>

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que selon lui, il est grand temps de cesser de se leurrer.

Raz le bol de se voiler la face.

L'heure de vérité a sonné; il est temps d'admettre l'inavouable.

* * *

><p>- Je t'aime Derek.<p>

Stiles n'y va pas par quatre chemins. A quoi bon ? Il est on ne peut plus déterminé à faire éclater cette satané vérité qui les bouffe tous les deux.

- Je suis amoureux de toi et je sais que tu le sais.

Bien sûr que Derek le sait. Il l'a toujours su. Mais il préfère l'ignorer, parce que réfuter la réalité est plus facile que de l'accepter. Tellement pratique et putain de lâche.

- Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Ne le nie pas, poursuit le plus jeune, catégorique.

Derek soupire. Ses poings se compriment. Son cœur se serre. Il ne veut pas écouter. Et encore moins répondre. Mais il ne peut empêcher ce frisson qui dégringole le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mots de Stiles, chargés de ferveur et d'impatience non dissimulée, le percutent de plein fouet et s'immiscent dans son esprit pour s'y graver au fer rouge.

- Regarde-moi !

La voix de Stiles résonne dans son dos. Dure, implacable, vibrante. Son cœur bat de manière constante. Il n'a pas peur. Mais Derek ne se retourne pas. Il n'en a pas le courage ni même la force. Il veut juste que l'humain s'en aille.

- Derek !

Le loup sent avec une intensité qui le bouleverse ce regard chocolat posé sur lui. Ça lui brûle la nuque, le transperce, le fait enrager. Il ferme les yeux, baisse la tête, frissonne. Une douleur lancinante s'installe mais il ne faiblira pas. Jamais. Il ne peut pas, il n'en a pas le droit.

- Derek ! Regarde-moi !

Il entend Stiles approcher à pas de velours mais ne se retourne toujours pas. Pas même quand ce dernier se tient à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et qu'il peut deviner son souffle dans ses cheveux, son regard pesant plus lourd sur lui. Il sait parfaitement que l'hyperactif ne le touchera pas. Il n'osera pas.

- Je t'aime Derek, murmure d'une voix sucrée le plus jeune à l'oreille de son aîné.

Stiles n'a pas besoin des sens d'un loup-garou pour comprendre que le cœur de Derek vient de rater un battement. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il a senti le brun tressaillir, ses épaules ont légèrement tressauté et son souffle s'est bloqué.

Heureux de son petit effet, le jeune homme a envie d'étreindre le loup, de le toucher, le caresser, de caler la tête dans le creux de sa nuque et d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Ça le démange, le rend fou. Mais il se fait violence et se mord durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder au désir de l'entourer de ses bras.

- Laisse-moi voir ton visage, chuchote-t-il.

Le loup inspire bruyamment marquant ainsi son irritation et relève la tête tout en fixant le mur en face de lui. 'Fous le camp' a-t-il envie de hurler. Ses poings se serrent plus fort, ses mâchoires se crispent.

- Derek...

Le plus vieux se tend. La manière dont Stiles susurre son nom en est presque indécente, vicieuse et provocante. Derek se sent devenir dingue. Résister est difficile.

' _Ne fais pas ça Stiles, je t'en prie'_, pense-t-il. Des sentiments et des émotions en pagaille surgissent de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Ses idées et ses pensées sont embrouillées. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. La présence de l'humain le perturbe, l'empêche de raisonner. Mais il ne cédera pas. Jamais. Et quand bien même Stiles représente la plus grande des tentations, son plus fort désir, la prunelle de ses yeux, il ne peut pas se permettre de craquer. Pas quand il sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Aussi, pour la première fois depuis que l'humain a osé franchir le seuil de sa porte en ce dimanche après-midi d'un mois de novembre particulièrement austère, des mots froids et emphatiques sortent de sa bouche. Simples, courts et concis.

- Va-t-en Stiles !

Le sourire fiévreux qu'affiche Stiles à ce moment-là s'étire davantage. On y est. Derek le repousse. Il savait en venant ici que ça ne serait pas facile. Après tout il s'agit de Derek Hale, et avec ce loup mal léché, rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance. Mais l'une des nombreuses qualités reconnues de l'hyperactif est d'être un sacré coriace, surtout quand il s'agit de quelque chose qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur. Et ce loup là, on peut dire qu'il le porte non seulement dans son cœur, mais également dans chaque parcelle de sa être.

- Non Derek, je ne partirai pas.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te malmener, le prévient l'aîné qui se retient de lui faire face de peur de céder.

- Tu n'en feras rien, répond l'hyperactif, indifférent à la menace. Maintenant, regarde-moi et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien, que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Stiles joue avec le feu, il en a conscience. Le loup peut exploser à tout moment, partir en vrille et le brutaliser. Il le sait. Derek n'est pas particulièrement patient. Mais il ne peut partir. Pas quand il est persuadé que le brun est amoureux de lui.

Ces semaines, ces mois passés à se dévorer des yeux… Ces regards échangés, insistants, appuyés, enflammés, ça ne peut pas ne rien vouloir dire. Tout comme leurs mots qui souvent dépassent leurs pensées, leurs gestes parfois empressés pour se protéger l'un l'autre, et leurs altercations plus que percutantes quand Derek plaque Stiles contre un mur pour une raison ou pour une autre…Tout ça ne peut pas ne rien vouloir dire.

Stiles comprend que Derek l'aime. Il le voit, le sent, le sait. Et il veut l'entendre le lui dire, écouter le brun lui révéler les mots de son cœur. Il a ce désir absolu que leur relation change, évolue, ce besoin impérieux et violent de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Il crève de l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de se perdre dans ses baisers. C'est une question de survie car Derek est le seul à pouvoir apaiser les flammes ardentes qui brûlent en son corps et dévorent son esprit. Le seul à pouvoir panser la blessure de son cœur.

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! répète le jeune homme plus fort se retenant de l'effleurer.

Il entend Derek grogner. Un râle interminable et guttural qui remonte le long de sa gorge. Un bruit sourd qui n'a rien d'humain. Le grondement d'un animal. Clairement celui d'un loup-garou irrité.

- Dis-le-moi et je m'en irai, promet Stiles.

Derek comprend que ce gamin ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il le sait parce qu'il le connaît par cœur. Il est comme ça son humain : hyperactif, chiant, tenace et borné. Même s'il sait aussi qu'il est bien plus que cela.

- C'est pas vrai, râle le plus vieux.

Il devrait sans doute lui dire. Lui crier ces mots cruels et cinglants qui le briseront. Lui dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé. Lui cracher au visage que tout ceci n'a aucun sens, qu'ils sont bien trop différents, qu'ils sont deux hommes, que c'est mal, et qu'il devrait penser à consulter plutôt que de déblatérer des inepties pareilles. L'humain lui fouterait la paix et partirait. Mais Derek ne peut pas. Il ne veut pas tricher. Il refuse. Catégoriquement. Mentir serait trop douloureux même si plein de bon sens. Mais il ne veut pas non plus lui avouer qu'il est amoureux. Éperdument amoureux même. Il se perdrait. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Pour Derek Hale, aimer c'est renoncer à sa force et son indépendance. (Devenir faible et dépendant). Abandonner sa liberté au dépend de l'autre. Lui, l'alpha de Beacon Hills, devenir esclave d'un humain ? Un garçon instable et emmerdeur de surcroît ? C'était sans aucun doute une bien mauvaise blague.

Derek ne peut pas devenir dépendant de quelqu'un. Il n'en a pas le droit. Quand bien même cette personne serait à ses yeux le bien le plus précieux en ce monde. Il ne veut pas risquer de s'attacher davantage pour inévitablement perdre ensuite ce qui fait son bonheur. Il est depuis bien trop longtemps habitué aux coups du sort qui s'acharnent contre lui, lui interdisant la moindre parcelle d'allégresse quand il a le malheur d'y croire enfin. De plus, il est de toute façon bien incapable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un être blessé par la vie qui n'a plus rien à offrir. Et Stiles mérite mieux. Bien mieux qu'un loup aigri par la vie.

Il doit le faire partir. L'humain doit s'en aller, déguerpir de son existence au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'un jour, Stiles ne perde la vie à cause de lui.

Alors le brun va faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : être détestable, glacial et agressif. Peut-être même blessant. Être Derek Hale en somme. Il n'en a guère envie mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit se protéger. Et il doit surtout protéger Stiles. Le protéger de lui et du monstre qui sommeille en son être. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si un jour, Derek se laissait dominer par son loup ? Il n'a pas toujours le contrôle. Il sent constamment la bête remuer en lui en présence de l'hyperactif. Il sait que le loup le désire : passionnément, cruellement, de manière bien trop bestiale et audacieuse. Il le désire encore plus fort que Derek lui-même. Si fort que Derek en tremble parfois. Alors non, il ne peut tolérer l'humain dans sa vie amoureuse. Il tient trop à sa vie pour ça.

Aimer Stiles est interdit et dangereux.

- Derek ! soupire plus fort l'insouciant derrière lui, légèrement lassé. Dis au moins quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais réponds-moi !

- Me pousse pas à bout, rétorque le brun qui se retourne vivement pour le toiser. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes, dit-il, plantant ses iris rougeâtres dans le regard noisette de son vis-à-vis. Je ne suis clairement pas d'humeur à écouter tes élucubrations Stiles. Alors, pars.

Si le cœur de Stiles s'emballe face au regard meurtrier qu'il se prend en pleine face, il ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il y a longtemps que Derek ne lui fait plus peur. D'ailleurs, son entêtement à cet instant, l'énerve.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? s'emporte-t-il. Je viens de te dire que je t'aime, que je suis raide dingue de toi, et tu me demandes de foutre le camp ? Non mais je rêve là !

Stiles croise les bras sur la poitrine imitant la posture de Derek qui le considère sans broncher. Ses yeux chocolat se teintent autant de colère que d'incompréhension. Ce loup est vraiment lourd. Il ne comprend rien ou il le fait exprès ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

- Je t'ai prévenu Derek, je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne me diras pas droit dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et sois convaincant. Parce que je suis persuadé que ce que tu ressens pour moi est loin de ressembler à de la haine. Nous le savons tous les deux.

Derek n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Jamais il n'a vu Stiles aussi sûr de lui. Il ne tremble même pas. Son palpitant est calme et régulier. Ses yeux brillent d'arrogance et de fierté. Mais il se permet de proférer des mots qu'il ne devrait pas.

- Alors ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Le regard furieux de Derek plongé dans le sien ne le déstabilise pas. Ni même le grondement querelleur qui galope dans sa gorge.

- J'attends Derek ! On ne va quand même pas y passer la nuit, lance Stiles d'un air désinvolte en décroisant les bras. Est-ce que tu aurais perdu ta langue ? Ouvre donc la bouche que je parte à sa recherche dans ce cas parce que crois-moi, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Derek grince des dents et baisse un instant la tête avant de replonger son regard de sang dans la couleur noisette qui le fixe avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Stiles le défie. Quel chieur !

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi Stiles, claque l'alpha dont le visage reste imperturbable. Rentre chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir ! Ton père risque de s'inquiéter.

La phrase de trop. L'excuse à deux balles qui le fait partir en sucette. Stiles craque et ses mains agissent d'elles-mêmes. Elles s'accrochent comme à une bouée de sauvetage au col du tee-shirt de Derek.

- Te fous pas de moi Derek, éructe-t-il. Ne mêle pas mon père à tout ça. Cesse de te cacher derrière des excuses bidons. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est trop difficile pour toi d'admettre que tu es amoureux d'un homme ? C'est ça ?

- Enlève tes mains !

- Non ! Hurle le plus jeune. Y'en a marre de ton obstination à la con. Avoue-le ! Avoue que tu m'aimes !

Derek sent l'ouragan dans son cœur, une tempête fait rage dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il est sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il a envie de lui hurler, que oui, il l'aime, qu'il l'aime même à en crever, mais il n'en fait rien.

- Enlève tes mains Stiles ! répète le brun d'une voix intransigeante qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Sinon quoi ? le nargue l'hyperactif dont les doigts frôlent par inadvertance la peau douce du cou de Derek.

L'alpha se crispe. Ces doigts qui le touchent, c'est presque rien et trop à la fois. Tout son être lui hurle de prendre le jeune homme. Son loup lui ordonne carrément de le posséder, de le dévorer sans plus attendre. Il lui soumet l'idée qu'il se sentira mieux après, une fois la tentation consommée et le feu apaisé. Mais Derek refuse. Il ne se laissera pas dominer par la créature. Il veut rester maître de lui-même. Agir de son plein gré.

Oui, il est amoureux de Stiles. Il l'aime comme un fou. Il l'aime plus que sa vie. Il l'aime tant et si bien que ça lui parait carrément aberrant, disproportionné et malsain. Jamais encore il n'a aimé de la sorte, avec autant d'acharnement et de fureur. Ça lui fait peur, le met dans une rage folle chaque fois qu'il pense. Mais il ne peut pas accepter ces sentiments. Jamais. Il doit protéger l'humain de la bête qui vit en lui.

- Sinon quoi ? demande à nouveau le jeune homme se collant brutalement contre Derek histoire de le faire chier plus que de raison.

Un acte suicidaire en somme.

Il n'en faut pas plus au brun pour réagir. Cette proximité ne lui convient pas. Trop téméraire. Trop dangereuse.

Instantanément, une de ses mains s'accroche au col de Stiles tandis que, de son autre main, il agrippe avec une violence impromptue les cheveux du jeune homme, lui tirant la tête en arrière pour plonger son regard assassin dans les pupilles dilatées.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? gronde-t-il, son haleine coléreuse balayant le visage de Stiles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la ferme pas un peu ?

Derek tire plus fort sur les cheveux. L'humain gémit et s'accroche désespérément au tee-shirt du loup. Il ne capitulera pas. Il est bien trop têtu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ? T'es vraiment un putain d'emmerdeur. Tu fais chier Stiles.

Le loup écume de rage. Stiles l'a poussé à bout. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il compte faire. Et ce petit sourire satisfait que l'hyperactif affiche ne le rassure pas.

- Embrasse-moi Derek, le supplie Stiles qui tente de s'aplatir sur ce corps robuste.

Derek souffle contre son visage. Une expiration de fureur mal contenue.

- Jamais ! claque-t-il, féroce.

- Embrasse-moi ! Réitère l'hyperactif, clairement inconscient de l'état d'incertitude dans lequel se trouve Derek.

- La ferme, hurle le loup en le plaquant hargneusement contre le mur. La ferme, tu entends ?

Par deux fois, Derek le rapproche de lui pour lui beugler de la boucler et par deux fois il lui cogne brutalement le dos contre la cloison, faisant couiner son prisonnier. Ses doigts emprisonnent toujours ses cheveux, tirant encore plus fort. Il a conscience qu'il lui fait mal mais il ne se raisonne plus. Il est partagé entre le besoin carnassier de dévorer ses lèvres et de fourrer sa langue au plus profond de sa bouche, et sa putain de satanée de décision de le faire dégager d'ici afin de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

- Aimer, ce n'est pas renoncer à sa liberté Derek, c'est lui donner un sens, lui balance en pleine tronche son vis-à-vis totalement insouciant du danger qui le guette.

Même s'il est clairement en position d'infériorité, que le loup est assurément enragé et qu'il est certainement à deux doigts de se prendre un coup, Stiles tente le tout pour le tout.

- Ce qui me lie à toi est bien plus fort que l'amour. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors cesse d'agir comme le dernier des connards et ouvre les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes. De surprise, il relâche un peu de son emprise sur l'humain qui en profite pour glisser une main dans son dos. Stiles vient de le moucher. Purement et simplement.

Touché, pense Stiles face à l'air ahuri du brun. Mais pas encore coulé.

- Aimer, c'est vouloir posséder l'objet du désir, continue-t-il un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, et tu me désires Derek, je peux le sentir.

Stiles ne quitte pas Hale du regard quand sa main, aventureuse, s'égare sur la nuque de son bourreau.

- Je t'aime Derek.

La voix, séductrice, résonne doucereuse aux oreilles de l'alpha comme une incessante ritournelle. Stiles l'agace, le mets hors de lui, mais l'entraine bien malgré lui hors des sentiers battus. Il sait qu'il a raison, que ce qui les lie tous les deux est si passionnel, si fusionnel que ça dépasse l'entendement. Il a beau le jauger de ses yeux glacials, il devine que cela n'effraie en rien le misérable humain qu'il souhaiterait qu'il soit mais qu'il n'est pas.

Derek doit pointer l'évidence : même s'il refuse connement de céder à cet amour, jamais il ne fera croire à Stiles qu'il ne ressent rien. Surtout quand ce dernier le fixe si intensément, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, parvenant si aisément à discerner la plus secrète de ses pensées.

- Aime-moi comme je t'aime, susurre Stiles les prunelles plongées dans celui de son magnifique bourreau.

Derek se raidit. Il se sent sur le point de céder. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes !

- Tais-toi, bon sang !

La voix du brun n'est plus qu'un murmure, un nuage de douleur, et la noirceur de son regard se dissipe.

- La ferme Stiles, répète le loup qui, inévitablement, se noie. Ferme-là.

Derek aimerait l'envoyer chier, le jeter à terre et le piétiner de toutes ses forces pour le punir de le rendre faible et vulnérable, mais il ne peut pas, il n'y arrive pas. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne peut que subir, impuissant, la réalité et les sentiments que Stiles lui balance au visage sans aucune pudeur.

- Embrasse-moi Derek, l'implore le jeune homme qui tire sur son tee-shirt pour le rapprocher encore plus près.

- Je te hais, toi et ta ténacité, grogne le brun qui fourre sa tête dans le cou de l'humain ses doigts se crispant sur les cheveux qu'il tient d'une poigne de fer.

Alors qu'il capitule, il entend Stiles rigoler.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, lui ordonne-t-il.

A quoi bon lui répéter de la fermer ? Cet idiot n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Il ne l'écoute jamais. Et Derek n'a clairement plus envie de se battre. Il est las de tout ça, de toute cette mascarade et de cette vérité qu'il ne veut plus cacher. Il laisse carrément tomber. Stiles a gagné. Il l'a dans la peau de toute façon cet emmerdeur.

Vaincu, Derek ferme les paupières, se délecte un instant de l'arôme de cette peau délicate le nez fourré dans le cou de Stiles, puis, un peu plus calme, se redresse pour l'affronter à nouveau.

- Je vais très certainement le regretter, murmure-t-il en agrippant fermement le visage du plus jeune pour se noyer dans son regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon loup, le rassure l'hyperactif, béat. Je saurai m'occuper de toi.

Derek aperçoit le petit sourire satisfait de Stiles qui s'étire un peu plus. Il soupire. Dieu que ce gamin l'énerve.

- Je te préviens, claque-t-il en tirant sur son menton, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois doux ou romantique. Il n'y aura pas de rendez-vous amoureux ni même de déclaration enflammée. Hors de question. Avec moi, c'est tout ou rien. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je ne compte pas te ménager. Tu es prévenu.

- Je n'en attends pas moins du loup garou le plus froid de Beacon Hills, réplique Stiles tout en passant ses mains autour du cou de Derek. Je ne veux pas que tu sois doux ou gentil, ça ne serait pas toi.

- Tu es sur de toi ? demande le brun d'un ton glacial.

- Absolument, répond le plus jeune. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

Encore ces mots. C'est à croire que Stiles ne se lasse jamais de répéter toujours la même chose.

Le loup ferme douloureusement les paupières et prie pour ne jamais se perdre. Ce qui l'attends est loin d'être le paradis même si ça ne ressemble pas non plus à l'enfer. Il combattra son loup jour après jour, jamais il ne laissera la bête prendre le dessus. Seul Derek l'emportera dans cette guerre de l'amour et du désir.

Quand il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, sa décision est prise.

- Écoute moi bien ptit con, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois.

Plutôt que de perdre son sourire, Stiles se rapproche davantage de Derek. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il va lui révéler.

- Je t'aime, crache si violemment l'alpha que son regard se teinte de la couleur du sang. Désormais et pour toujours tu m'appartiens.

- C'est une promesse ? demande l'humain, fébrile.

- C'en est une. Tu es à moi, Stiles Stilinski. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Sur ces mots, prononcés avec toute l'ardeur de son cœur, Derek relâche le menton d'un Stiles qui jubile, passe une main hargneuse sur sa nuque, penche la tête sur le côté et s'en va dévorer avec un appétit non dissimulé les lèvres tentatrices en un baiser intense et sauvage. En un baiser si passionnel qu'ils en frissonnent tous deux de la tête aux pieds les faisant gémir de façon indécente. Un premier baiser qui changera leur vie à jamais.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Pas de lemon dans ce texte, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Pouki


End file.
